1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding wheelchairs and, more particularly, to a folding wheelchair that is convertible between one type of folding wheelchair, such as a folding beach wheelchair, and another type of folding wheelchair, such as a folding all-terrain wheelchair.
2. Background
While there are now many types of wheelchairs, each type of wheelchair is designed with a single or dedicated purpose. For example, the typical street wheelchair one sees in hospitals, nursing homes, airports and other facilities is designed to transport a person while on relatively smooth ground, flooring, or carpet. The street wheelchair has disadvantages when used on terrain other than the typical indoor surface or conditioned outside surface—as it is difficult to push and/or navigate a street wheelchair through rough, uneven and/or sandy terrain. Many wheelchairs are pushed, guided or navigated (operated) by someone other than the person seated in the wheelchair. Therefore, the operator must then be able to control the wheelchair through the rough, uneven and/or sandy terrain.
Because people who use wheelchairs want to be able to use the same spaces others not in wheelchairs do, wheelchairs have been designed that are easier to operate on certain terrains. For instance a surface where it is difficult for a standard or street wheelchair to operate is on sandy areas/beaches. Because of their design, it is extremely difficult to push and/or navigate a typical street wheelchair on the beach. Therefore, single purpose beach wheelchairs have been developed that are easier for a person to operate than a typical street wheelchair. These single purpose beach wheelchairs however, while effective, are big and gregarious. Because of their size, they cannot be easily transported when not in use. Moreover, storage is also a problem.
Other single purpose wheelchairs have been developed for various terrains/environments. However, these single purposed wheelchairs suffer from the same disadvantages of other single purpose wheelchairs—namely, not easily transportable, storable or usable in places/terrains other than its intended places/terrains. Also, if a person wants to be able to use a wheelchair in multiple places/terrains, the user must have several single purpose wheelchairs.
In view of the above, it would therefore be advantageous to have a single wheelchair that can be used in and/or for varied terrain. Thus, there is a need for a multiple purpose wheelchair. More particularly, there is a need for a wheelchair convertible between a conventional wheelchair and a wheelchair for specialty terrains.
Also, the more portable the wheelchair, the more convenient it is to use. Folding wheelchairs provide such portability. However, folding wheelchairs are not convertible nor are there specialty wheelchairs as described herein. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a folding wheelchair that converts between one type of folding specialty wheelchair and another type of folding specialty wheelchair. More particularly, it would be advantageous to have a folding wheelchair that converts between a folding all-terrain wheelchair and a folding beach wheelchair, and vice versa.